


It's Raining - And Someone Got Wet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-21
Updated: 1999-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: If this has a plot, then I'm not to blame, :-)





	It's Raining - And Someone Got Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

It's Raining - And Someone Got Wet

## It's Raining - And Someone Got Wet

by Kym Hamilton

Author's disclaimer: 'due SOUTH' and all related characters and settings are the property of Paul Haggis, the BBC and Alliance. I'm not making any money out of this, and neither are they.

Author's notes: WARNING! This story contains a graphic sexual interlude between two consenting male adults. If this bothers you, please leave now.

* * *

**IT'S RAINING - AND SOMEONE GOT WET**  
by Kym Hamilton (aka ^Q the Immortal or Kay Scott) 

The door flew open with a loud 'BANG!' and two sopping figures entered the modest apartment. It was dirty, like most apartments inhabited by single cops (because they don't have time to clean), but the radiator was going and the heat rolled over the two men's skins like warm honey. 

Shivering, they stood in front of the radiator and held out their hands towards it, trying to turn blue fingers back into healthy pink ones. 

"Hadn't we better remove our wet garments?" one suggested. "We would dry a lot quicker and it would reduce the risk of pneumonia." 

"Good idea," the second man conceded. "Race ya. Ready...set...go!" 

Both men's fingers flew to their collars, buttons, and buckles, as they discarded their sopping clothing. 

The tall one with brown hair seemed to be having some trouble, as his clothing or, rather, his uniform, had some complicated leather straps, and a lanyard, as well as a number of shiny buckles. 

By the time he got out of the jacket and was removing his suspenders, his companion had ditched his Bogey-style raincoat, shirt, singlet and belt, and was going after his shoes. 

"You are very quick, Ray," the tall one said, admiringly. 

"Yeah, well, that comes from being dressed like a normal person, Turnbull, and not like Nanook of the North." 

"Ray, given the circumstances in which we find ourselves, I think it is permissible for you to call me by my first name." 

Ray stopped with one shoe off, and Turnbull was unaccountably reminded of the nursery rhyme which ended, "One shoe off, and the other shoe on, hey diddle dumpling, my son John." 

"Did you ever see any episodes of 'The X-Files', Turnbull?" 

"All of them, Ray. It's one of my favourite programs. Why?" Turnbull was puzzled by this non-sequitur. 

"Do you remember that episode where Scully calls Mulder 'Fox'? And he tells her that no-one calls him by his first name?" 

"Yes, Ray, I remember it quite accurately." 

"Well...," said Ray, not quite knowing how to put it into words, "I always kinda got the impression that your first name was like that too. Nobody uses it, y'know?" 

Turnbull smiled, understanding. "Oh, but that's not true at *all*, Ray. My parents used it all the time and so did my classmates at the Academy in Regina." 

"What *is* your first name, anyways, Turnbull?" 

"Renfield, Ray. It's Renfield." 

"Oh, okay." 

Ray resumed undressing and was down to his briefs before Turnbull had even got one riding boot off. 

"I'll leave you to it, okay, Turnbull? I'm gonna see if I can find a clean towel." 

"All right, Ray." 

Ray wandered into his bedroom and through to the bathroom, trying to remember where he'd dumped his last clean towel. He bent over the rim of the bath to see if it was hanging over the faucet, and felt a warm, slightly moist, body press against his body. 

"Uh...Turnbull?" 

"Renfield," a husky voice corrected, as a hand came around to slip inside the front of his boxer shorts. 

"Rennie!," Ray gasped out. 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Can I get up, please?" 

"Why, certainly, Ray." 

Ray felt the presence move away and he straightened up and turned around, looking Rennie firmly in the eye. The Mountie was stark naked and Ray feasted his eyes on the bare alabaster skin, the dusky rose nipples, the flat stomach, the long legs, and...the marvellous creation that was standing to attention between Rennie's legs. 

He walked the few steps that separated them and wrapped his arms around Turnbull's waist, feeling the press of his erection against his own through the thin cotton of his boxer shorts. 

They were practically the same height, so he could look right into Turnbull's eyes to say, "Kiss me, you mad Mountie." 

Turnbull wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and bend his head slightly to give Ray the hottest kiss he'd ever had. Their lips met and Turnbull sipped at them as though they were the finest wine and he was allowed just a taste. 

Then he forced them open and sucked Ray's tongue into his mouth, as if he was a cool glass of beer on a sizzling hot day, to be drunk as quickly as possible. 

Their tongues duelled, an endless battle, until Ray broke the contact, gasping for air. 

He looked at Rennie as he sucked in lungfuls of the desperately needed gas, and was caught by the look on the Mountie's face. He looked stunned, like he'd been hit with a sledge-hammer. 

Ray grinned, and moved the Mountie's hands down to the waistband of his shorts. 

The message was received and Turnbull gently slipped his hands under the waistband, cupping the curved globes of the cop's backside and gently pushing Ray's last item of clothing down the floor. 

Ray leaned forward and whispered seductively, "Take to me to bed, Rennie." 

Turnbull groaned and Ray found himself swept up and carried to the bedroom, where he was gently placed on the bed before Turnbull leaned over him and kissed him again. 

The second kiss was everything the first had been, and more. Much, much, more. Ray thought his brain was going to fry, there was so much fire in the kiss. 

He grabbed Turnbull and pulled him down, so the Mountie's groin was resting between his legs. He grabbed Rennie's butt and pulled him upwards, then letting him fall again. Upwards, down again. Upwards, down again. 

The sensations that their two cocks rubbing together were producing made Ray's body feel like it was on fire. Like white-hot tendrils of pure pleasure were running their way through his body and piercing every erogenous point he had. 

Turnbull broke the kiss and, ignoring Ray's feeble protests, lowered his head to Ray's chest, finding his sensitive nipples. 

His hand found one, while his mouth found the other. He bit, kissed and sucked at the dusky peak, while his hand rolled, pinched and kneaded the other. 

Even Ray hadn't known his nipples were so sensitive. What Turnbull was doing to them made his head spin and he felt as if the tendrils of pleasure had doubled. They were screaming through his body like a flood rushes down an empty river bed, hard and fast. 

Turnbull kissed and licked and nibbled his way down Ray's stomach, trying to mark every inch of Ray's wonderful skin. He wanted the world to know that *this* cop belonged to *him*. 

Finally, he reached the juncture between Ray's legs and stared at the treasure he found there. Ray was rock hard and quite big - at least ten inches. He was circumcised and Turnbull could see the pre-cum leaking out of the hole. 

He gently blew on it, causing Ray to shudder and moan. Then he flicked out his tongue and tasted. Ray was sweet. Very sweet. 

"Rennie!" Ray managed to gasp. "Rennie!" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Do it, Rennie!" Ray demanded, wanting to feel Turnbull's on his penis so bad he would die if he didn't. 

"Do what, Ray?" asked Turnbull, teasing. 

"SUCK ME!" Ray yelled, not in the mood for games. He needed it, and he needed it *now*. 

Turnbull obliged and engulfed Ray's penis right down to the hilt in one swift motion. 

"Shit!" Ray exclaimed, nearly coming at the feel of that hot mouth over his manhood. 

Turnbull sucked gently for a few seconds, the removed his mouth to lick at the top like an ice-cream; slow, steady movements, his tongue curling around the hard flesh, only to slip away - and then curl around again. 

All the while, Turnbull's hand was squeezing and massaging Ray's balls, rolling them between his fingers. 

Just when Ray felt like he was about to explode, Turnbull switched positions. He climbed back up the bed to face Ray, who commanded, "Don't stop!" 

He was shuddering slightly and a thin film of sweat covered his skin. He was close, so close. Why wouldn't Rennie finish him? 

"DON'T STOP!" he shouted into Turnbull's face, his voice laced with despair and frustration, needing the release. 

Turnbull grabbed Ray by the shoulders and rolled them both over. Suddenly, Ray was on top and the one in control. His hand reached down to his penis to finish himself off, but Turnbull's hand caught his wrist before he could get there. 

"No, Ray. No." He drew his knees up to his head and spread his legs out as far as they would go. 

The sight of Rennie in that position made Ray's breath catch in his throat. What his Mountie was asking of him...it was a matter of trust. The ultimate trust. Rennie trusted Ray not to hurt him. It was such a submissive position, but, somehow, Rennie was still the one in charge. 

He looked into Rennie's eyes and his Mountie nodded. "Do it, Ray." 

Ray took a deep breath and slowly, carefully, gently, inserted a finger into Rennie's ass. 

He heard Rennie's hiss of indrawn breath and mentally cursed himself for being so dumb. He brought the finger up to his mouth and spat some of his saliva onto it. 

It was a crude form of lubrication, but it worked. The finger slipped in easily. Ray gently rotated it, stretching the tight ring of muscle. He did it for a few minutes, before he gingerly added a second finger. 

Turnbull bucked and moaned beneath him, giving little cries of pleasure. His face was beaded in sweat as he concentrated on the sensations running through his body. 

Encouraged by this, Ray gently added a third finger. He carefully moved them from side to side, stretching and preparing Rennie's ass for what the sinfully sexy Mountie had asked of him. 

"I'm ready, Ray," Turnbull said, his voice thick with desire. "I want you in me. NOW!" 

The last word lashed out like a whip and Ray recoiled slightly at the force. Nevertheless, he obeyed. Carefully positioning himself against Rennie's body, he gave one powerful thrust and buried himself up to the hilt in his Mountie's throbbing ass. 

Turnbull screamed, and pushed back against Ray, trying to take in as much of his lover as possible. 

Ray withdrew until just the fat tip of his penis was in Rennie's ass. He paused a moment, and then plunged back in with one long thrust. 

In and out, in and out, in and out; Ray fucked his Mountie with long hard strokes, panting at the exertion of it, the sweat now dripping onto the white bed sheets. 

Time seemed to slow down and every thrust lasted a hundred years. It felt like they'd been lovers for a million years, so perfect was the rhythm they achieved. 

Then Ray felt something warm and sticky hit his chest, and the world exploded. 

His mind was filled with a thousand echoes of his name cried in Rennie's gorgeous voice, and he felt as if his body wasn't flesh and blood at all, but pure pleasure. Ecstasy touched his very soul before the blackness overcame him. 

"Ray?" 

"Ray?" 

Rennie's voice was calling him. 

"Yeah?" he answered quietly, barely managing to speak. 

"That was the most incredible experience I've ever had, Ray." 

"Me too, Rennie," Ray replied truthfully, his eyes still closed. Now wasn't a time for talking. This was post-orgasmic bliss cuddling time. He rested his head on Turnbull's shoulder and draped himself over the rest of his Mountie. 

"May we do it again?" 

**THE END.**

Addy for feedback:  
hamilton@mail.geo.net.au 


End file.
